This invention relates to metallurgical vessels and more particularly to pressure probes for such vessels.
In metallurgical processes, such as those used in the reduction or refining of ferrous ores or metal, it is often necessary to make pressure measurements. Conventional pressure probes for sensing pressure in the interior of metallurgical vessels consist of a pipe extending through an opening in the vessel lining. An aperture in the pipe exposes a pressure sensing element to vessel pressure. Such pressure probes require frequent maintenance as a result of damage and clogging caused by molten waste products or the molten material being treated in the vessel.